Lecciones de amor
by Renny Lane
Summary: Traducción. Edward le pide a Bella que le ayude a conquistar a una chica. Jasper y Emmet también deciden hacer lo mismo. Que hará cuando ella descubre que los tres quieren conquistar a la misma chica?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Hola, Escribi esa fanfiction hace un tiempo ya y Fabiola decidio traducirla al español, lo que me dejo muy contenta. La historia es mía, pero la traduccion es de Fabiola. Desafortunadamente no hablo español (solo portugues y inglés), pero haré un esfuerzo al maximo para contestarles sus reviews. Gracias.

**Prólogo – El comienzo.**

Nuestra historia comenzó a cerca de 18 años atrás, en una clase de Lamaze, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks.

Seis casales enamorados estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Una nueva vida estaba por llegar, e ellos estaban completamente excitados con esa nueva jornada.

Ellos mal podían esperar para compartir sus vidas

con aquellas que estaban por venir.

Y ellos llegaron.

Cada una en un mes.

Comenzó por los McCarthys, en el mes de abril.

Después fue la vez de los Brandons, en mayo.

Seguido por los Cullens, en junio.

Después por los Withlocks, en julio.

Y luego enseguida por los Hales, en agosto.

Los Swans fueron los últimos, en septiembre.

Desde el día de nuestro nacimiento, nos tornamos inseparables.

La vida cambiaba, pero nosotros seis permanecíamos los mismos.

Nosotros mismos hemos mudado, pero permanecíamos juntos.

Hasta en la hora que fuimos mandados a un colegio interno, permanecimos juntos.

Cuando completamos catorce años de edad, nuestros padres dijeron que habían conseguido bolsas de estudios para todos nosotros, en una de las academias más renombradas de Seattle. La Volterra Academy.

El miedo de la mudanza, fue el primer sentimiento que tuvimos. Estábamos en el inicio de la adolescencia, un periodo que por sí solo, sería el más turbulento de nuestras vidas. E iríamos a un lugar completamente extraño, lejos de casa, donde tendríamos que convivir con centenas de extraños que no nos conocían.

Pero luego el miedo dio lugar a la excitación. Estar lejos de casa, sin la constante supervisión de nuestros padres, podría tener su lado positivo.

Y con certeza tuvo.

Vivimos cosas que nunca viviríamos si nos quedábamos en aquella estúpida ciudad de Forks.

Y ahora estábamos en nuestro último año colegial, y no podíamos ser más diferentes.

Emmett McCarthy, era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Era el chico musculoso por el cual todas las chicas vivían suspirando cuando lo veían pasar.

Para nosotros, él era el chico juguetón que siempre decía las cosas más inapropiadas en la peor hora posible.

Alice Brandom, era sinónimo de estilo y popularidad. Si Alice usaba una cosa nueva en un día, al día siguiente todas las demás chicas la copiaban.

Para nosotros, ella era la pixel electrizante, con un corazón enorme, capaz de las ideas más fantasiosas.

Edward Cullen, era el geek del colegio. El alumno nota A, queridito de los profesores y odiado por algunos alumnos.

Para nosotros, era el chico tímido. Que siempre pensaba antes de reaccionar, pero que se vuelve totalmente irracional cuando sus emociones estaban envueltas.

Jasper Withlock, era el intelectual. El introspectivo, que muchos lo encontraban como una mezcla de indie, emo y nerd en una única persona.

Para nosotros, el era la persona más sensata entre los seis. Era el amigo para el cual todos corrían cuando necesitaban de algún consejo.

Rosalie Hale, era, en lo mínimo, la chica más linda del colegio. Era envidiada por las chicas, y deseada por los chicos.

Para nosotros, era la persona más centrada entre los seis, capaz hasta de darnos una bronca cuando necesitábamos.

Y, yo, Isabella Swan, la nerd sarcástica y torpe, que generalmente era notada solo cuando caía o se tropezaba con algo.

Para ellos… Bueno, para saber lo que ellos piensan de mí, tendrían que preguntárselos.

Igual siendo diferentes, teniendo vida y amigos diferentes, nosotros permanecíamos unidos.

Creo que yo era la única persona que pensaba en la vida, mientras esperaba la ropa que estaba siendo lavada.

En realidad, aquel movimiento rotativo de la máquina de lavar no era exactamente un estimulante cerebral.

Parecía más algo hecho para dar nauseas.

Será que un pececito sobreviviría, tirándose allí adentro?

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos –La voz de Edward me alcanzó, dándome un pequeño susto, causándome el drástico aceleramiento de mi corazón.

Mire en dirección a su voz y vi que él estaba a mi lado.

Estaba perfecto como siempre. Igual con sus ojos verdes-esmeraldas, escondido por atrás de sus lentes.

-Llevando en cuenta la inflación, deberías ofrecerme algo más –Dije. El sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, que siempre hacia mi respiración fallar.

-Estamos en época de crisis –El intentó argumentar

-Exactamente, mis pensamientos son muy valiosos para que sean desperdiciados por una simple moneda – Dije, fingiendo un tono prepotente que él sabía que yo no tenía.

El permaneció serio, mirándome intensamente, esperando a que le dé la respuesta que él quería escuchar.

Conscientemente o no, Edward sabia el efecto que tenía sobre mí, y el siempre lo usaba para conseguir lo que quería.

Lo peor es que el siempre conseguía.

-Estaba pensando si un pececito sobreviviría en una máquina de lavar –Respondí. La risa música de Edward inundó toda la lavandería que estaba vacía.

-Un día voy a llegar a entender cómo funciona tu cerebro –Dijo él, entre sus risas.

-Es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo –Avisándolo, encarando la perfección que era su rostro.

Creo que no era necesario decir, que yo era completamente enamorada por él.

Pero felizmente, ese era una realidad que conseguía mantener a escondidas de todos mis amigos. Principalmente de él.

Yo simplemente, no tenía coraje para declararme. Yo sabía de que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, entonces solo estaba ahorrándome de la humillación del rechazo.

-Bella, yo necesito de un favor tuyo… -El me miro vacilante, y le hice un gesto para que continúe –Yo creo q-que me… está gustando una chica.

Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse. A él le gustaba una chica? Yo sabía que este día iba a llegar, pero esperaba que sea el próximo año, cuando probablemente, estaríamos en Universidades diferentes.

-Y-y-y –Limpié mi garganta, esperando a que él no se dé cuenta de mi nerviosismo –Y que es lo que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla –El respondió tímidamente.

El solo podía estar jugándome una broma. No contento de haber roto mi corazón, diciendo que estaba enamorado por otra, el todavía pide mi ayuda.

Luego mi ayuda? Luego la ayuda de la chica cuya vida amorosa es tan vacía como el cerebro de Lauren Malloy?

-Yo no sé cómo hacer esto –Respondí, mirando fijamente mis pies. Se miraba sus ojos verdes, no conseguiría esconder mis lágrimas.

-Tú eres una chica –Señalo lo obvio –Solo quiero que me enseñes en como conquistar a una chica.

Tuve unas ganas de decirle de que el no necesitaba hacer nada, ya que él me había conquistado. Pero preferí mantener mi silencio.

-La conozco? –Pregunte, deseando internamente que la respuesta sea Jessica Stanley o Lauren Malloy, o hasta Tania Denalli. Odiarlas no sería ni un poco complicado.

-Es Rose –El respondió casi en un susurro, que por poco no desmayé.

El estaba enamorado de Rose? Rosalie Hale? Nuestra amiga?

-Wow –Fue la única cosa que conseguí decir.

-Me vas a ayudar? –El pregunto, casi desesperado.

-Edward –Intente decir cualquier cosa, pero él me impidió.

-Por favor. Eres la única en quien confío para esto –Como decir no a esos ojos verdes?

-Claro –Inmediatamente, me arrepentí de decir esas palabras.

….

Mi habitación, que dividía con Alice, estaba vacía.

Por la hora, ella debería estar en el entrenamiento de las líderes de torcida.

Largué el canasto de ropas limpias encima del pequeño sofá que teníamos, maldiciéndome, por no haber negado por lo menos alguna cosa, por lo menos una vez en mi vida.

Rosalie tenía razón, a veces yo era servicial demás.

Yo no sabía decirle no a las personas.

Golpes insistentes me despertaron, y abrí la puerta. Era Jasper.

-Estaba hablando con Edward… -El comenzó así que entro en la habitación

La conversación, como ha de imaginarse, siguió el mismo rumbo.

Jasper estaba gustando de una chica, y quería mi ayuda para conquistarla.

Yo no sé lo que estos chicos tenían en la cabeza para creer que yo sabía algo sobre conquista.

-Entonces, quien es ella? –Jasper me miró por un segundo, como si estuviera con miedo de confesar aquel secreto.

-Rosalie –Dijo en un tono, casi audible.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Emmett me pare al camino de la cafetería.

Así como no fue ninguna sorpresa que el comience con la misma historia de que estaba gustando de una chica.

En serio, será que Cupido no tenía otro lugar donde tirar su flechas no?

De preferencia, en una lugar donde yo no estuviera.

-Me vas a ayudar, verdad? –El preguntó, sonriendo con confianza. Yo ya le había dicho sí a los otros dos, no podía decirle no a Emmett.

-Creo que no tengo otra alternativa –Rodando mis ojos, el sonrió encontrando gracioso –Quien es la afortunada?

-Es Rose

Que Mierda!

Esto no podía estar pasando. Mis tres amigos enamorados por la misma chica?

Cupido debe tener un sentido del humor bien extraño.

Y yo creyendo que no había como empeorar.

Murphy tenía razón: Si algo puede dar errado, da errado de la peor manera posible, en el peor momento posible.

Maldito Cupido, y maldito Murphy!

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación, intentaba imaginarme que haría.

Yo no podía ayudar a los tres a conquistarla. Dos de ellos saldrán machucados en esta historia.

Yo no podía ver una amistad tan bella como la nuestra ser destruida.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, vi a Alice y a Rose acostadas en mi cama. Ellas estaban hablando sobre alguna cosa.

No me interesé mucho en la conversación, hasta escuchar la palabra "baile" siendo pronunciada.

-Baile, De nuevo? –Arqueé mi ceja para mis dos amigas. Ellas solo podrían estar jugando.

-Claro que sí y nada de reclamar, necesitas mejorar tu vida social –Alice me regaño, en cuanto yo giraba mis ojos.

-Es nuestro último año, necesitamos aprovecharlo al máximo -Rosalie dijo entusiasta.

-Ya saben con quien van? –Pregunte, curiosa. Ellas siempre planeaban las cosas con semanas de antecedencia, principalmente Alice.

-Yo estaba pensando en ir con uno de los chicos –Alice respondió pensativa.

-En serio? –Rosalie parecía no muy confortable con la idea. Alice asintió con la cabeza, confirmando. –Entonces, yo voy con Edward –Rosalie se apuró a decir.

Yo planeaba descubrir quien más combinaba con ella, durante el curso, pero creo que ella ya decía todo la respuesta.

Yo sabía que iba a arrepentirme amargamente de lo que estaba pensando en hacer, pero no tuve otra opción.

Por más que me duela, yo le ayudaría a Edward para que él le conquiste a Rosalie.

Y tendría que ayudar a Jasper y Emmett para que nos conquisten a Alice y a mi respectivamente.

Solo espero que Cupido me ayude en esta.


	2. Lección n1 –Percepción del otro

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me encanto lãs reviews de ustedes. Lo antes posible, yo le responderé. Yo uso el traductor de Google :( Lo siento si hay errores aqui. Muchas Gracias ;) Besos!

**Capitulo 1 – Lección n°1 –Percepción del otro.**

El fin de semana había llegado y yo estaba más que feliz en pasar algunos días lejos de toda aquella atmosfera escolar.

_Bienvenido a Forks! _La placa nos saludó.

Quedé mirando la ciudad, esperando encontrar alguna novedad. Un nuevo residente, una nueva fachada, una nueva tienda. Pero nada ha cambiado en esta ciudad.

Todo permanecía exactamente igual.

"Primera parada!" Emmett anunció, cuando estacionó frente a mi casa. Nosotros siempre realizábamos un tipo de rotación para volver a nuestras casas. Ayudaba al medio ambiente y a nuestra billetera.

Esta vez, Emmett y Rosalie eran los conductores.

"Gracias Emm" Agradecí, agarrando mi mochila que estaba en el banco de atrás.

"Irás a casa más tarde?" Edward preguntó cuando yo estaba saliendo del auto.

"No sé, pero llamo para avisarte" El asintió a mi respuesta. "Chau chicos" Me despedí de ellos y fui corriendo para dentro de casa.

"Madre! Padre! Llegué" Anuncié cuando entre en casa.

"Bebé" Mi madre gritó del segundo piso, bajando las escaleras rápidamente a mi encuentro.

"Madre, ya tengo 18 años" Protesté, cuando era rodeada por los brazos de Reneé.

"Donde esta mi padre?" Pregunté. Si el Jefe Swan se encontraba, ya estaría en la sala a mucho tiempo.

"Con Harry, en la Reserva" Mi padre y Harry Clearwater eran amigos inseparables, y nuestras familias se daban muy bien. Excepto por Leah, su hija.

"Dormiré un poco" Avisé. Me había despertado temprano para estar allí, y solo pensar en estirar mi cuerpo en mi cama suave, era confortable.

"Te llamaré cuando el almuerzo está listo" Le asentí a mi madre subiendo las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y arrojé mi mochila al piso. Saqué mis zapatillas y me tiré en la cama.

Necesitaba descansar, antes de pasar mi fin de semana aprendiendo sobre el amor.

_Por donde comenzar? _Me preguntaba internamente, mientras rasgueaba por entre mis libros en el estante.

El amor era tan fácil en los libros. Igual siendo imposible, todo acababa bien en el final.

Por más que los libros sean de gran ayuda, ningún título me inspiraba a nada.

Necesita de algo más inspirador, más visual. Necesitaba de una película.

Corrí a la única casa de alquiler que había en la ciudad.

Las películas de Hollywood estaban llenas de ese amor encerrado, que florecen de una manera hermosa cuando una de las partes resuelve actuar.

Solo necesitaba encontrar algo que se encaje a la historia.

Fue cuando, por algún milagro, la foto de Will Smith capturo mi atención.

_Hitch_. Esa película serviría inmensamente a mis propósitos.

Volví a casa con la película en manos y fui corriendo a mi habitación, no sin antes escuchar a mi madre gritándome que Alice y Edward me habían llamado.

Agarre mi notebook, coloqué el DVD en él, agarre un cuaderno y fui anotando todos los consejos posibles.

_Sería mucho más fácil que Alice hiciera esto_ pensé mientras analizaba todo lo que he escrito.

Nunca pensé que exigía tanto esfuerzo conquistar a alguien.

Siempre fui de esas que creían que las cosas pasaban naturalmente. Todo comenzaría con una mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto inconsciente, y cuando te dieras cuenta, estarías viviendo tus "felices para siempre".

Pero la vida no era así, por eso existían esas reglas, consejos y maneras de cómo ser notada por alguien.

Las personas deberían ser notadas sin ningún esfuerzo, solamente por ser quienes ellos son.

Sacudí mi cabeza, abandonando temporalmente mis convicciones. Si iba a hacer esto, necesitaba creer en lo que enseñaría. Y quien sabe, hasta ponerlas en práctica?

Di más una miradita a mis anotaciones, antes de comenzar a planear la primera lección de la semana.

La cafetería estaba llena y todavía no eran las siete y media de la mañana. Nunca voy a poder comprender porque a las personas les gustaba tanto despertarse temprano.

Yo aún seguiría en la cama, si no era por mi amable compañera de habitación.

Cogí mi café y me senté en la mesa donde todos ya estaban, excepto Rosalie.

"Bella, estas exhausta" Emmett comentó mientras me analizaba.

"No estaría así, si alguien me hubiera dejado dormir durante el viaje" Solté todo mi veneno. Nos habíamos atrasado en Forks, y terminamos llegando en la academia a las dos de la mañana. Resumiendo, solo tenía 5 horas de sueño.

"Es que necesitaba de la música para seguir despierto" Edward se defendió. El y Jasper fueron los conductores de la vuelta.

"Necesitaba ser AC/DC? No había una música menos barullenta?" Reclame. No tengo nada en contra de la banda, hasta me gustaban, pero no cuando me impedían dormir.

"Los tipos arrasan"

"Pero necesitabas repetir el CD unas cincuenta veces?" Pregunte enojada.

"Ui. Cuidado Edward, Bellita está con SPM" Emmett bromeó. Si mis ojos fueran armas, el estaría muerto por la manera en como lo miraba.

"Te voy a mostrar el SPM más tarde" Siseé, haciendo que Emmett se riera aún más. Había veces en que yo creía que era imposible dejarlo furioso.

"Emmett David McCarthy" El grito de Rosalie se hizo eco en la cafetería y todos miraron en su dirección. _Emmett estaba quemado!_

"Si, Rose?" Respondió el de la manera más cínica posible.

"Cuantas veces te he dicho para que no dejes tirado tus anatómicos en el baño?" Rosalie estaba una fiera. Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo nos miramos unos a otros. Nosotros sabíamos que aquello sería más una guerra Hale VS McCarthy. Yo nunca vi dos personas que se peleen tanto como esos dos.

"Con esa, debe ser la decimo sexta vez solo en este mes" El respondió, pareciendo contabilizar mentalmente el número de veces que ella le había dicho.

" Y tú nunca escuchas!" Ella gritó. Creo que todos en la cafetería ya habían desistido de comer para ver la pelea. "Yo debía estar loca cuando acepte dividir la habitación contigo!" Hasta hoy aún no había entendido como ellos consiguieron quedarse en la misma habitación. Pero Rosalie Hale, era Rosalie Hale y ella haría de todo para no tener que dividir la habitación con Tanya Denalli.

"Confiesa, tú estabas loca para espiarme mientras me bañaba" El dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y vi el rostro de Rosalie tomando fuego.

"Yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo" Se esquivó.

"Como qué? Leyendo revistas femeninas?" Pregunto sarcástico.

"Por lo menos yo leo alguna cosa" Rosalie respondió, dejando en blanco los ojos.

"Pueden parar?" Alice pidió, antes de que Emmett pudiera responder.

"Esperen por lo menos hasta el almuerzo para pelearse" Jasper también reclamo.

Emmett y Rosalie quedaron callados y el resto nuestro decidió adoptar el mismo código. Era mejor quedarnos callados y no dar ningún motivo para que ellos comiencen una pelea nuevamente.

Terminamos el desayuno y cada uno fue a clases. Yo tenía clases con Jasper en mi primer horario y por eso fuimos juntos a la sala de clases.

"Que horas tengo que pasar allá?" El preguntó, mientras caminábamos para nuestra clase de historia. Por un momento me había olvidado completamente de esa locura de lecciones sobre el amor.

"Como a las cinco y media, está bien?" Pregunté. Tenía que organizar bien mis horarios para que no coincidieran accidentalmente.

"Claro" El concordó.

El día, así como las aulas, pasaron rápidamente. En el instante en el que la ultima sirena tocó, Edward ya estaba a mi lado, arrastrándome por la mano hasta mi habitación.

No podía evitar una corriente pasando por nosotros cada vez que nos tocábamos. Parecía ser tan real, que yo me preguntaba como él no conseguía sentir eso? Tal vez era solo todo fruto de mi imaginación.

"Entonces…" Edward comenzó, cuando se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación "que tieness para enseñarme, profesorcita?"

"Como puedes saber, mi vida amorosa es una hoja de papel en blanco, entonces tuve que recurrir a algunas cosas" Comencé, dejando bien claro que todo lo que enseñaría no partía de mi.

"Que cosas?" El preguntó.

"Libros y películas" Respondí sin encararlo. Era patético llegar a los dieciocho años y no tener ni una sombra de un relacionamiento.

"Y entonces?" El dijo, esperando a que continuara.

"Después de ver _Hitch_ unas cinco veces el fin de semana" El sonrió, mientras escuchaba mi explicación "Pude dividir nuestras clases en algunas lecciones que tendrás que aprender"

"Y cuáles serían?" El pregunto con ansiedad.

"Una cosa de cada vez" Le reproché "Solo sabrás la próxima lección cuando consigas realizar la anterior"

"Todo bien" El concordó. "Entonces, cual es la primera?"

"Estudio de la percepción" Respondí.

"Estudio de la percepción?" Pregunto confuso.

"Exactamente. Necesitas observarte y observar a Rosalie" Comencé explicando. "Conocer sus gustos, sus intereses y sus actitudes. E intentar buscar cosas en común, sin dejar de ser tú mismo"

"Eso no es algo muy complicado" El analizó. "Conozco a Rose desde que nacimos"

"Y cuantas veces ustedes realmente conversaron?" Pregunte, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

"Pocas" El admitió

"Exactamente. Necesitas conocerla"

"Que me sugerís?"

"Obsérvala. Intenta conversar con ella sobre cosas banales y ver lo que tienen en común" Edward prestaba bastante atención a lo que yo estaba diciendo "Necesitas hacer que Rosalie realmente te vea" _Así como yo te veo _completé en mis pensamientos. Ok, yo no debería quedarme pensando en esas cosas. Me dije a mi misma que sería profesional.

"Es solo eso lo que debo hacer? El preguntaba, menospreciando la dificultad de la lección.

"Esa es solo tu primera lección. El viernes vamos a poder ver cuál es tu progreso en esta lección" Edward apenas asintió y se levantó del sofá.

"Ok, pero si necesito de ayuda te voy a llamar" El avisó, impidiendo que yo diera alguna opinión.

"No tendría que ser yo la que ofrece eso?" Pregunté, arqueando una ceja en contra de tamaño abuso.

"Solo estoy adelantando los hechos" El respondió, con su sonrisa torcida que me dejaba completamente sin aire. Esto sería peor de lo que yo imaginaba.

"Okay"

"Te veo en el almuerzo?" El preguntó.

"Claro" Fue la última cosa que respondí.

Edward se marcho, y yo me lancé en el sofá que él estaba minutos atrás y agarré el libro que estaba en la mesita de al lado.

Necesitaba distraerme un poco antes de que Jasper y Emmett aparezcan en mi puerta.

Yo solo esperaba que mi plan loco tuviera éxito, de lo contrario, el daño sería aún mayor.

Yo aún seguía leyendo Romeo y Julieta cuando Jasper apareció en mi puerta. Estos chicos eran puntuales demás para mi gusto.

"Déjame ver si entendí, estás diciendo que no conozco a Rose?" Jasper concluyo después de que le explicara la lección.

"Estoy diciendo que necesitas conocerla más. Como pretendes declararle tu amor a una chica sin siquiera saber lo que realmente le gusta?" Jasper, así como Edward, encontraba la lección muy fácil. Si era tan fácil, porque estos chicos insistían en pedir mi ayuda?

"Pero yo se que le gusta a Rose" El insistió.

"Ah, sí? Entonces, dime cual es su flor preferida?" Pregunte desafiante.

"Rosas?" Su respuesta sonó más como una pregunta.

"Gerbera" Lo corregí.

"Puedes estar en lo correcto" El admitió. "Pero como voy a hacer eso? No sé como acercarme a ella" Jasper parecía avergonzado admitiendo una cosa de esas.

"Puedes practicar conmigo" Sugerí.

"Practicar contigo?" Pregunto desconfiado.

"Si Jasper, intenta conocerme. Después lo puedes hacer con Rose" Claro que si mi plan funcionara, el no tendría que probar con Rose.

"Estas segura que saldrá bien?" El preguntaba, ansioso por mi confirmación.

"Claro" Respondí los más segura que podía.

"Entonces nos vemos más tarde?" El preguntó.

"Claro, claro"

Jasper se marchó, y ni siquiera conseguí leer diez páginas de mi libro, hasta aparecer Emmett en mi puerta.

"Ya habito en la misma habitación que ella, que mas tengo para conocer?" Claro que Emmett no tendría una reacción diferente a los demás. Cuando entenderían que necesitaban realmente conocer a la mujer para conquistarla?

"Solo porque vivís con una persona no quiere decir que realmente la conoces" Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, impaciente.

"Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre Rose, que yo te respondo" Dijo convencido.

"Color favorito?" Pregunte.

"Rojo" Respondió sin siquiera pensar.

"Flor preferida?" Le repetí la pregunta que le hice a Jasper

"Gerbera" El respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ok, él la conocía, un poco.

"Color de la tanguita que ella usó esta mañana?" Dije la pregunta más absurda que me vino en la mente.

"Blanca, con estrellitas azules" Respondió y mi mentón casi llego al piso. "Pero esto no sale de esta habitación" Le lancé una sonrisa cómplice, concordando.

"Conoces algunas cosas de ella, pero necesitas encontrar cosas en común que tengas con Rose"

"Que me sugerís? Una conversación larga y amigable?" Preguntó sarcásticamente. "Tú sabes que es imposible" Todos saben de eso. El y Rosalie no conseguían sentarse y conversar por cinco minutos sin pelear.

"Lo sé, por eso te iba a sugerir que practicaras con Alice" Espere aprensiva por su respuesta.

"Practicar con Alice?" Preguntó desconfiado.

"Sí. Así podrás aprender con tus errores y hacer todo bien cuando sea con Rose" Le expliqué, esperando que el creyera en mi explicación.

"No llegas a creer que Alice pueda, medio, que enamorarse de mi?" _Si todo va bien es exactamente eso lo que sucederá,_ respondí en mis pensamientos.

"Claro que no" Negué rápidamente. "Alice te ve como un hermano más viejo"

"Creo que tu idea puede funcionar" Dijo pensativo.

"Claro que sí" Respondí, mientras rezaba internamente que mis expresiones no denunciasen mi mentira.


End file.
